


The History of Marigold Abernathy

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch's mother had a hard life and a lot to think about in her final weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of Marigold Abernathy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Marigold Abernathy shivered in her bed even though the temperature was almost 75 degrees at midnight. 

Tomorrow was Reaping Day. The Quarter Quell. She had been terrified every year since Haymitch turned twelve but this year was different. Garrett turned twelve in March, his name would be in too and they were drawing two boys. Two! What if they picked two Abernathys? Every mother in the district that had more than one child in the Reaping had the same fear tonight. Garrett only had one entry but Haymitch…..he had twenty. Most boys in the Seam had more than that but still it was too many. She couldn’t even say if her husband was still alive things would be different because they wouldn’t. Harold drank half of his pay. Haymitch would still be talking Tessarae, the only difference is he’d have less food and regular beatings. Although by sixteen he probably would have hit his father back. He tried to protect her from his father when he was nine that was the night she got the strength to leave Harold. They lived a hard life in the Seam but it wasn’t violent. When her husband died in the mines a year later it was a relief that he would never hurt them again. 

She took in laundry and made sure her sons ate every day. Thanks to a small flock of geese her father left her when he died there was always breakfast. Once Haymitch turned twelve he took the Tessarae for all of them. She was furious the first time he came home with it but what was she going to do……spank him for starving?

When they made the announcement about the Quarter Quell she begged him not to take any this year. His birthday was before the Reaping, it would drop his twenty entries to five. He refused. She asked him to split with his brother, they each take for themselves and not her. He refused. She had such a bad feeling about this year but Haymitch wouldn’t discuss it.

 

Marigold watched the film about The Treaty of the Treason. They picked the girls first, she didn’t really know them. She was afraid her son’s girlfriend Shanna was going to be reaped. That would crush him.

The first boy’s name was called. All Marigold knew was it wasn’t one of her boys. She almost smiled but that would be cruel Then……the unthinkable happened. Haymitch Abernathy.

She had to stay strong for him. He wouldn’t see a tear from her she’d save them for when he got on the train.

Her last words to him before the Peacekeepers removed her were. “I love you. “Stay alive.”

He did. He did stay alive. He returned to 12 and they even moved into the Victor’s Village. She was planting flowers in the backyard when he told her he was going to propose to Shanna.

“Honey, don’t you think you should wait? You’re only sixteen.

“Mom, I think I’m old enough.

She frowned. “Yes, but what about Shanna?

“She’s four months older. I don’t want our kids to be Reaping age by the next Quell. I want them all over eighteen.

Marigold sighed. He was right the temptation to have the Quarter Quell Victor’s kid in the next one would be overwhelming to the Capitol. If the last Quell winner had any kids her Haymitch probably would have been safe. “Honey, she’ll be seventeen this year. If you get married what will you do if she gets Reaped?

Her son turned as white as a ghost. Of all the horrors he had seen and thought of in the last few weeks that one hadn’t crossed his mind..

“You’re right Mom. I’ll propose to her but we won’t make it public. We’ll get married right after the 52nd Games.

“That’s only two years away. If you have kids right away, it will still be fine.

“So I’ll have to settle for five sons instead of six. He said lightly.

“Hey, can’t you have at least have one girl? I’d like a grand-daughter to appreciate my flowers.

He kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll see what I can do. He didn’t realize that was the last time he’d ever kiss his mother.

 

Thirty years later.

Haymitch was walking in the woods with Effie and their three year old daughter. She came running over with a small bunch of yellow flowers and handed them to Effie.

“Sunflowers Mama.

“Marigolds. Haymitch corrected.

“I’m surprised you know that.” Effie said.

He shrugged. “My mother’s name was Marigold.

His daughter looked up at him. “We can pick more Daddy, there are lots of them.”

He stroked her hair. “Maybe we’ll plant some at home.


End file.
